


Useful Junk

by poisonflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonflowers/pseuds/poisonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's been collecting a lot of odd junk lately. Turns out she needs Sturges to help her make a gift for MacCready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Junk

She found the first one out by the Drumlin Diner, and walked it back to Sanctuary that day with Dogmeat trotting beside her. 

"What're you planning to do with that, General?" Sturges called over his shoulder as he hammered a bit of siding onto the new bunkhouse. 

"Fuck if I know," Nora said. "But don't scrap it yet- I think it's going to come in handy."

She found the next one on the Tucker Memorial Bridge, and even managed to get it back to Sanctuary without blowing herself and MacCready up. "Don't make me carry all that junk," he shouted, his ears still ringing from the explosions. 

"Don't worry about it, soldier boy," she said with a laugh. "I've got this one, you just be sure and watch my back."

"Oh, I'm watching all right, boss."

Nora grinned and wiggled her hips for the mercenary. 

She found the last one, the one in the best condition, sitting under the carport in Croup Manor. "Anything I can lug for you?" Nick said as he took out another ghoul that had snuck up behind them.

"Nah, " Nora said. "Well," she paused and checked the map on her Pip Boy. "Wait, shit. We are a long way from home. Uh...maybe we could take turns?"

****  
"Sorry General, there's just no way," Sturges said, shaking his head. 

"Bullsh-- er, crud," Nora said. "You're telling me that you can build a teleporter out of scrap metal and old circuitry, but you can't get a motorcycle up and running? It was a fu--, er godda- uh...a TELEPORTER! C'mon, Sturges!"

Sturges was doubled over laughing at this point,"Why General, when did you decide to clean up your language? Been hanging around MacCready too much?"

Nora's face grew hot, she hoped the blush didn't show through under her tan. "Don't change the subject Sturges. You have three bikes here that won't start. There's gotta be a way for you to build me just one runs."

The mechanic squatted down to examine the vehicles again. "I had plans, blueprints for the teleporter, General. We haven't had working ground transportation in the Commonwealth for two hundred years."

Nora grinned and tossed him a pile of technical documents. "I really should turn those over to Proctor Quinlan, but seriously, fuck the Brotherhood."

Sturges sighed and stretched, "All right, let's say I can get one of these running. You'll want solid rubber tires. With pneumatic tires you'd definitely get a blowout on these old roads, and there are no service stations or spares anymore, which would leave you stranded. But solid rubber means poor fuel mileage-"

Nora shrugged her backpack off and handed it to Sturges. It was full of fusion cores, nearly fifty of them. "I've got more stored over at the Red Rocket. And I brought a couple of extra suits of power armor, too" Nora gestured back towards her old house. "I've marked the ones you can use for parts."

Sturges grinned back at her. "All right, General. This is gonna be fun."

*****

It took almost a month to get one of the motorcycles up and running- it was a nonessential project after all, something for Sturges to tinker with in between keeping the water purifiers and generators all running smoothly. But the first time he started that bike up Nora said that she purred like a kitten.

"She?" Sturges asked.

"It's traditional," Nora said. She switched off the engine and paused to admire Sturges's handiwork. "Think I'm going to call her 'Charlene'."

"Who's Charlene?" MacCready asked as he came up behind Nora and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Not another settler I hope, this place is getting crowded."

"RJ, meet Charlene. She's going take you to see Duncan."

"Uh, excuse me, boss?"

"Look," Nora said, turning around in MacCready's arms cupping his face in her hands. "Daisy's caravan got the cure to your son months ago. I know you stuck around to help me find my son, and I really fuc- uh, I really appreciate it, but...Sean's fine now. And your kid needs a father." 

Nora turned and gestured to the motorcycle, "a caravan to the Capital Wasteland, might take a week or two, if you don't run into any raiders. But Charlene here could get you to your homestead in a day. Hell, before the war I'd drive to the Capital and back on a weekend!" She drew back a bit and took MacCready by the hand, rolling her thumb over the gold ring she'd given him. "You could keep the bike. Maybe use it to come back here and visit me every once in a while?"

"Or I could just bring Duncan up here to live with us."

Nora looked back up at MacCready, "really?"

"Fu- I mean, yeah! Of course. Sure a kid needs a dad, but he could also use a stepmom, a stepbrother, a dog, an uncle mayor ghoul, a pet super mutant, a...whatever the hell Nick is. We could be one big, weird happy family."

Nora surprised herself by tearing up a little. She threw her arms around MacCready and buried her face in his duster. 

"Besides," MacCready said. "I have no idea how to drive that fuc- uh, that crazy thing."

Nora laughed, "you'll just have to ride with me then. Hey Sturges," she turned back to the mechanic, who was tinkering with the bike, red-faced and pretending to ignore the scene in front of him. "Think you could give Charlene a sidecar?"

"No problem, General," Sturges stood, pulling the motorcycle up with him. "Want to take her for a test drive before I get back to work?"

Nora grinned and jumped onto the motorcycle, starting the engine and motioning to MacCready to climb on behind her. "Hang on tight," Nora said. "You might want to wrap your arms around my waist."

"Sounds good," MacCready said. "I like being close."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, how do they have a teleporter and airships but no ground transportation?


End file.
